Obrigado mestre
by Pisces no Anita
Summary: Hyoga fica doente e Camus cuida dele junto com Isaac   Mas os dois disciplos do aquariano consideram-o mais do que um mestre


**Obrigado Mestre… **

Era mais um dia de treinos na Sibéria, Hyoga e Isaac estavam a treinar.

Hyoga estava a levar com os golpes todos de Isaac.

Isaac parando de dar socos – Hyoga o que se passa contigo? Tu consegues sempre te desviar dos meus golpes, o que tens?

Hyoga com um voz adoentado e quase a fechar os olhos – E-eu não me… sinto… - não conseguiu dizer mais anda aterrou com a cara na neve.

Isaac – HYOGA! – Corre até ele.

Hyoga estava corado e respirava sufocadamente, Isaac em pânico voltou a deitar Hyoga na neve e foi a correr ter com o seu mestre Camus.

Isaac – MESTRE! MESTRE CAMUS! – Corria e tropeçava na neve.

Camus – calma Isaac o que se passa?

Isaac recuperando o fôlego – o … Hyoga… ele… esta… ufff…

Camus – calma Isaac o que se passa com o Hyoga?

Isaac – ele desmaiou e a respiração dele está muito fraca.

Camus – onde é que ele está?

Isaac apontando com o dedo – ali a frente.

Camus sem pensar duas vezes correu rapidamente até ao encontro de Hyoga, Issac foi a trás dele.

Ao chegar lá pegou em Hyoga ao colo e aconchegou-o nos braços, o pequeno tremia nos seus braços.

Isaac – Mestre o que é que ele tem?

Camus pôs a mão na testa de Hyoga – Ele está a arder em febre. Vamos leva-lo para casa.

Isaac acenou positivamente e seguiu o seu mestre até a cabana.

/-/

Camus deitou Hyoga cuidadosamente na cama e cobriu-o.

Camus – Isaac por favor traz-me o termómetro.

Isaac – sim – e sai da correr do quarto

Camus ajoelhou-se e acariciou os cabelos do seu discípulo, quando Isaac chegou com o termómetro.

Camus suavemente – Hyoga… Hyoga…

Hyoga abriu os olhos levemente e olhou para Camus – mestre…

Camus – vá abre a boca, mete o termómetro para medir a temperatura.

Hyoga assim o fez, pouco tempo depois o termómetro deu sinal.

Camus olhando para o termómetro – meu deus…

Isaac – o que se passa mestre?

Camus – ele tem 43° de febre

Isaac – meu deus – olha para Hyoga – Vais ficar bem Hyoga, nós vamos tratar de ti.

Hyoga sorriu levemente – obrigada Isaac – virou-se para Camus – e obrigada mestre.

Camus – Vá, Isaac mete gelo num saco e mete na testa do Hyoga, enquanto vou preparar-lhe uma sopa.

Isaac – sim mestre – sai do quarto

Camus – eh eh eh onde é que vais?

Isaac – buscar um saco e gelo ao congelador…

Camus respirou fundo e falou calmamente – Isaac… Tu és aprendiz de cavaleiro… Dominas o gelo… PORQUE QUE VAIS BUSCAR GELO AO CONGELADOR!

Isaac – Err… Vou só buscar um saco.

Camus revirou os olhos e virou-se para Hyoga – vê se descansas.

Hyoga sorriu-lhe, pouco tempo Isaac chegou com o saco já com gelo.

Isaac – aqui está. – Colocou na testa de Hyoga.

Hyoga arrepiou-se – Aii está frio

Isaac – é porque tens o corpo muito quente, mas vá lá Hyoga se queres ser um futuro cavaleiro do gelo como eu, tens de superar o frio. Não deixes que ele te domine tu é que tens de o dominar.

Hyoga sorriu – és um grande amigo Isaac.

Isaac sorrindo – eu sei ^^

Camus estava na cozinha a preparar uma canja de galinha.

Camus olhando para o livro de receitas – Humm… juntar as massinhas e depois a galinha… ok…

Algum tempo depois, Camus chegou ao quarto dos miúdos com um tabuleiro que tinham duas tigelas de sopa.

No quarto Hyoga estava a dormir com o saco com o gelo derretido na testa, e Isaac estava sentado ao seu lado.

Camus aproximou-se – Olá meninos

Isaac - oh olá mestre.

Camus – Isaac… devias era estar a treinar… mas por hoje escapa.

Isaac – obrigada mestre ^^

Camus – Bem… Trouxe aqui duas tigelas de canja de galinha.

Isaac – humm que bom - começa a abanar Hyoga suavemente – Hyoga! Hyoga acorda.

Hyoga despertava lentamente – humm…. O que é?

Isaac – o mestre fez-nos uma canja, vá levanta-te.

Hyoga sentou-se na cama e encostou as costas a almofada, Camus aproximou-se com o tabuleiro e colocou no colo de Hyoga.

Camus – vá, comam.

Hyoga pegou numa tigela e Isaac também. Hyoga foi o primeiro a experimentar.

Hyoga – humm… Que delicia ^^

Isaac levando uma colherada de sopa a boca – humm só mesmo o nosso mestre para cozinhar tão bem ^^

Camus – ahh não engraxem… depois do Hyoga estar curado o treino vai ser a doer…

Hyoga e Isaac – o.o

Isaac – nunca pensei dizer isto mas Hyoga … Fica doente por muito tempo.

Hyoga - …. ¬¬

Camus – Isaac… tu já tens muita sorte eu te deixar estar aqui sem treinar… não abuses da sorte.

Isaac – glup…

Camus – bem eu vou as compras, Isaac toma conta do Hyoga.

Isaac – sim mestre ^^

Camus – eu volto já.

/-/

Algumas horas depois Camus chegou com as compras, e foi para a cozinha, pousou as coisas e suspirou.

Camus – bem, o que é que vou fazer para o jantar… humm mas antes disso é melhor fazer um chá para o Hyoga.

Camus foi para o quarto ver como estava Hyoga, lá encontrou os miúdos deitados na cama a dormir, abraçados.

Camus sorriu, decidiu não os acordar por agora. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha e foi preparar um chá.

Camus suspirou – que saudades que tenho daquele escorpião… de o ouvir sempre a falar, das brincadeiras deles… do santuário inteiro… - suspirou – o que vale é que estes miúdos até são engraçados… tenho enorme gosto em ser mestre deles… espero é que um dia eles se tornem cavaleiros fortes e dignos, e que um deles ganhe a armadura sagrada de Cisne… - Camus voltando a si – Camus calma… estás a amolecer muito… tens de ser um exemplo para eles e não um sentimentalista… isso pode arruinar o treino deles… principalmente o do Hyoga, que não consegue esquecer a sua mãe…

Começa a ouvir um "assumiu estridente", olha para o fogão – MEU DEUS A ÁGUA! – Camus corre para o fogão desliga o lume e tira a cafeteira, coloca uma saqueta de chá, e deixa arrefecer um pouco. Serviu-se um pouco de chá, e bebeu-o lentamente.

No quarto Isaac tinha despertado, colocou a mão na testa de Hyoga que estava adormecido e ainda sentiu que estava bastante quente, saiu do quarto e concentrou o seu cosmo, criou um pouco de gelo voltou a por no saco e logo voltou para o quarto colocando de novo na testa de Hyoga.

Hyoga a dormir – Humm….

Isaac sussurrando – desculpa Hyoga, mas vais ter de aguentar… Tens de ficar melhor para podermos treinar juntos.

Camus entrou no quarto quando Isaac falava com Hyoga.

Camus – como é que ele está?

Isaac – ainda sinto a testa dele quente…

Camus – ok… Eu preparei um chá, queres?

Isaac – é que quê?

Camus – limão.

Isaac – pode ser.

Camus – acorda o Hyoga, ele vai ter de tomar uns remédios – sai do quarto

Isaac – sim mestre.

Quando Camus chega ao quarto Hyoga estava sentado na cama bastante ensonado e Isaac estava ao seu lado.

Camus – entao Hyoga como te sentes?

Hyoga esfregando um olho e bocejando – bastante ensonado.

Camus – é normal… a febre pode te causar sono, trouxe-te aqui um chá umas bolachas e um remédio para ti.

Hyoga – obrigada.

Isaac – Yei bolachas!

Camus sentou-se na cama ao lado de Hyoga e entregou-lhe uma caneca com chá.

Camus – bebe com cuidado que está um pouco quente.

Hyoga – eu congelo o chá.

Camus – ainda precisas de muito treino para aprenderes a congelar as coisas… e se tens capacidade para congelar o chá calculo que também tenhas capacidade para arrefecer o teu corpo para não teres febre…

Hyoga - …. – Bebendo o chá encolhido

Camus – foi o que eu pensei…

Isaac fez o possível para conter o riso.

Camus – o mesmo é para ti Isaac…

Isaac - … - bebeu um gole de chá, e tirou uma bolacha do prato.

Hyoga – mestre…Você não lancha?

Camus – eu já bebi um bocado de chá.

Isaac – mas isso não alimenta ninguém… é o que está farto de nos dizer…

Camus – oh oh oh olha-me o miudinho…

Isaac – ao menos como umas bolachas…

Camus olhou sério para Isaac tirando uma bolacha do prato e levando-a a boca.

Isaac e Hyoga dão um sorriso.

Camus – Hyoga, vamos ver como está essa febre.

Hyoga – ok – Hyoga pega no termómetro e mete-o na boca.

Pouco tempo depois, o termómetro do sinal, Camus olha para o resultado.

Camus - 39°… baixou mas ainda estás com febre… - dá uma trinca noutra bolacha

Hyoga – é tão bom ver o mestre tão carinhoso connosco.

Camus engasgou-se com a bolacha.

Isaac – Mestre! – Saltou para o lado dele e começou a bater-lhe nas costas.

Camus – já… Estou cof cof cof bem…

Isaac para – de certeza mestre?

Camus – Cof sim. Cof, cof.

Hyoga – … está melhor?

Camus olhou para Hyoga – sim, estou – levanta-se – eu vou preparar o jantar.

Hyoga – humm… mestre.

Camus – sim?

Hyoga – eu não quero jantar… eu só queria era dormir.

Camus – ok, Isaac jantas?

Isaac – sim.

Camus – então eu vou fazer alguma coisa para nós os dois.

Camus e Isaac já tinham jantado, e passadas algumas horas Camus levou Isaac para a sua cama que ficava ao lado da Hyoga.

Camus – boa noite Isaac – dá-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa.

Isaac – boa noite mestre.

Camus sorriu e levantou-se indo para a cama de Hyoga, deu-lhe uma carícia na cabeça e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa.

Camus – boa noite Hyoga.

Camus saiu do quarto dos dois e apagou a luz, dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.

/-/

Eram altas horas da noite quando Camus foi subitamente acordado por Isaac que estava aflito.

Isaac – MESTRE! MESTRE ACORDE!

Camus acordando sobressaltado – o que se passou Isaac?

Isaac – O Hyoga, está a chamar pela mãe, e não esta nada bem.

Camus levanta-se rapidamente e vai ao quarto dos miúdos.

Hyoga não abria os olhos, estava a suar, e bastante agitado, vira-se para um lado e para o outro chamando pela mãe.

Hyoga – mamã…. Ah…mamã…. Não… Ahhh… MAMÃ!

Isaac – o que se passa com ele?

Camus – ele está a delirar… - tenta acorda-lo – Hyoga… Hyoga acorda!

Hyoga acordou sobressaltado sentando-se na cama e tentando despirar.

Isaac – o que tens Hyoga?

Hyoga a chorar – so-sonhe com a minha mamã….

Isaac abraçou-o com força, e Hyoga chorou com a cara escondida no seu ombro.

Camus desviou o olhar e acenou negativamente e pensou – vais ter de superar isso Hyoga… os sentimentos e o amor a tua mãe são um obstáculo a seres um verdadeiro cavaleiro…

Camus – Anda Hyoga anda tomar um banho e mudar-te o pijama.

Hyoga limpou as lágrimas e acenou positivamente.

Camus pegou nele ao colo e levou-o para a casa de banho.

Encheu a banheira com água morna, e logo meteu Hyoga lá.

Hyoga a tremer – m-mestre, e-está fria.

Camus – o teu corpo é que está quente, a água esta morna, e isto só te vai ajudar a que a febre diminua.

Hyoga a tremer – O-okey…

Camus – vá eu ajudo-te com o banho.

Após o banho tomado e um pijama limpo, Camus ia levar Hyoga para a sua cama, colocou uma mão nos lençóis e sentiu ainda estarem húmidos

Camus – humm… Anda Hyoga hoje dormes na minha cama.

Hyoga sorriu.

Isaac – também posso?

Camus – grr… okok

Isaac – yes!

Os dois foram para a cama do seu mestre ficando um de cada lado com a cabeça apoiada nos braços de Camus.

Hyoga ficou encolhido e enroscado a Camus, já Isaac dormia mais "livremente" com um braço em cima da barriga de Camus, uma perna fora dos cobertores.

E passaram assim a noite.

/-/

Na amanha seguinte Camus tinha dormido mais um pouco do que o normal, foi acordado com um beijo em cada bochecha.

Camus abrindo os olhos e olhando para os lados – para que foi isto?

Isaac – bom dia Mestre Camus ^^

Hyoga – bom dia ^^

Camus senta-se – bem Hyoga, estou a ver que já te sentes melhor.

Hyoga – sim e muito ^^

Camus sorri – fico feliz por saber que já estas melhor.

Hyoga – e tudo graças a si – Salta para ele e abraça-o

Camus – Hyoga… - abraça-o com um braço.

Isaac – ABRAÇO DE GRUPO! – Salta com força para Camus e Hyoga fazendo o aquariano cair na cama com os seus discípulos em cima dele, abraçando-o e rindo.

Camus a rir – vocês são uns pestinhas…

Hyoga – e você é com um pai para nós.

Camus olhou para Hyoga surpreso.

Isaac – o Hyoga tem razão, você apesar de as vezes ser duro connosco demonstra que as vezes até é bem doce ^^

Camus corou levemente e encostou a cabeça almofada, Hyoga e Isaac deitaram-se sobre o seu peito.

Camus – vocês também são como uns filhos para mim.

Hyoga e Isaac sorriram e surgiu um brilhozinho nos olhos deles, abraçaram Camus fortemente.

Isaac e Camus – Adoro-lhe mestre.

Camus abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo – também vos adoro.

Fim


End file.
